bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix God Arus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10555 |no = 758 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 117 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 30, 44, 47, 50, 67, 71, 75, 79 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 44, 47, 50, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 11, 11 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 44, 47, 50, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 10, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A knight seeking to defeat an ancient dragon. After defeating the ancient dragon, his mentality changed drastically. While chatting with the sentry that had rescued him and the queen, and the new disciples that had joined him in his quest for a rematch with the dragon, he realized that it was not vengeance which had awakened within him, but rather, something else. When he challenged the dragon once more, he unleashed every bit of his previously sealed power, attaining victory. It is said that he disappeared into a gate afterwards, but that he did so while taking Priscilla by the hand. |summon = You don't know what you have, till it's gone. Those who helped me must've been as foolish as me. |fusion = I don't care about my power's origin. The only thing I want is to grow stronger. |evolution = I don't fear my power anymore. That's because I never want to lose anyone precious to me again. | hp_base = 4295 |atk_base = 1729 |def_base = 1299 |rec_base = 1500 | hp_lord = 6104 |atk_lord = 2323 |def_lord = 1728 |rec_lord = 2001 | hp_anima = 6847 |rec_anima = 1803 |atk_breaker = 2521 |def_breaker = 1530 |atk_guardian = 2125 |def_guardian = 1926 |rec_guardian = 1902 |def_oracle = 1629 | hp_oracle = 5807 |rec_oracle = 2298 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Destructive Flash |lsdescription = Small chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking & boost in critical hit damage |lsnote = 15% chance to ignore opponents' Def, 100% boost to critical hit damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Slashing Flare |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & boosts allies' BB gauge |bbnote = 8 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 520 |sbb = Phoenix Glide |sbbdescription = 16 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10554 |evointo = 10556 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Arus3 }}